The Chronicles of The Last Regiment: The Rise of Glaondra
by SherlockTheBoss
Summary: Two years have passed since Dalmalsca fell. Almost everyone has moved on with their lives. Drake Leradine ll started to rebuild Rabanstre. What happenes when his father finds out and banishes him? Drake II/Penelo Balthier/Fran Ashe/Vaan Adventure/Drama/Romance
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

It has been two years since the fatfeul day that Dalmalsca Fell. It was blown up by Bahamut ll's biggest gun that it had. Drake Leradine ll returned to _Leviathan_ and comforted Ashelia B'nargin Dalmalsca after the loss of her empire. Drake had to return to his father's side. He pretends to get along with his father so that he can take the throne when his father, Drake Leradine l, dies. The rest of the group lived in Larsa's mansion with him. Balthier And Fran have been narried for 10 months now. Vaan was of course best man. Drake attended. Vaan and Penelo were now dating. Ashe, she was trying to cope with the loss of her homeland. Little did any of them know, was that Drake was secretly rebuilding that homeland. Brick by brick. Building by building. One day his father found out. He was banished from his homeland. He would never be King. Or would he?


	2. Taking the Throne

Chapter 1

Drake was in the process of rebuilding Rabanstre when his father showed up and found out. "What are you doing?" Drake ll replied, "Rebuild Rabanstre. " His father replied, "you were pretending the whole time." Junior replied, "Yes I was." His father replied, "You are banished from Glaondra. You will never get the throne. I have disowned you." At that point Junior turned and shoved his sword through his father. "You do realize that you were an only child. I have no siblings that can take the throne. I am the only one who can take it. Therefore, you can niether disown me or banish me." The med team retrieved Drake and his father. They went back Glaondra where his father was put in the med bay. Drake ll had put his own father in a coma. He got to temporarily take the throne. He started giving out commands right away. "Put a build tem together. I want no less than 500 peole in that build team. We are going to rebuild Rabanstre." They got the building team together right away and sent them off with food and supplies. Drake got a hold of Ashe. "Queen Ashe, how are you?" She replied, "I'm no Queen.. Not since Dalmalsca fell." He replied, "Then you will be happy to hear this. I stabbed my father and put him in a coma. Until he wakes up, if he does, I have the throne. I just sent out a team of builders to rebuild Rabanstre. You will be a Queen once again." She replied, "Oj my god. Thank you. If you were here right now, I would kiss you to death." He replied, "Well, I have things of my own to do. I will get transport set up for you to come visit me. Get Larsa, I need to speak to him." She did. "Hey Drake. Ashe told me everthing you told her. What do you need me for?" He replied, "I am sending transport for you and the rest of the crew tomorrow. Them so they can visit. You for political matters. We are going to make a peace treaty. Same for Rozzaria. Best to get it done while I have the throne. I will see you tomorrow." Larsa replied, "See you tomorrow." Larsa turned to the rest of the group. "PAck enough things for about a week. We are going to Glaondra tomorrow." They all cheered. Drake got a hold of Rozzaria. "I am sending a transport for you tomorrow. We need to make a peace treaty. I will see you tomorrow." Rozzaria's emperor said, "See you tomorrow." He went to sleep that night. He woke up in the morming and went to the airships. He would go on the one to Archadia. "Alright, let's get going." Both airships left at the same time. He slept on the way to Archadia. They landed in Archadia. His friend were coming up to the ship. He stepped down off it. The first thing he heard was a squeal. Next thing he knew, Ashe was in his arms. "I missed you so much." He replied, "I missed you too." She let go of him and he greeted the others. They went aboard and they all slept. well, they tried to sleep over Drake and Ashe having sex. They landed in Glaondra and met he, Larsa, and Rozzaria's emperor all met in a room. Drake said, "Let's make this peace treay shall we?"


	3. The Peace Treaty

Chapter 3

_In then name of Peace and sanity, that the empires of Glaondra, Archadia, and Rozzaria make this trety to bring peace among Ivalce. After years of conflict, it is time to bring peace to the lands. The following are the things each empire can and cannot do._

**1.** _Each empire may turn to another for help in time of need whether it be war, famine, etc._

_**2. **__No empire can tax one another. Yet, each empire may borrow money from another empire, as long as they pay it back._

_**3. **__Each empire must build an embassy for the emperor of both of it's allies._

**4.** _There shall be free tade between empires._

_When it is rebuilt, The Dalmascan Empire will be included._


	4. Permanently Taking the Throne

Chapter 4

Now the the peace treaty was made. It was time for Larsa and the group to go back to Archades. Drake Leradine ll said goodbye to all them. Then he went to do a deed who should have done two years ago. He went to see his father, who was on life support. He went in and looked at his about to be dead father and said, I should have done this two years ago. Good bye Father." He proceeded to stab his father in the head. He took his father's body over to the window and threw it out. He went out after and took it into the dungeon, with some carasine and a match, and burned his father's body. He went back and sat in in his throne with an evil grin on his face. He was going to enjoy being an emperor. Two days later, Penelo flew in by herself and went to see him. She said, "Vaan is a douche." He replied, "Let me guess. You got him cheating." She asked, "How were you able to tell that?" He replied, "It is quite obvious. Your eyes are bloodshot from crying so much." She ran into his arms looking for comfort. She asked, "Wanna get back together? I forgive you, even after having sex with Ashe. I said I wanted to have your kids." He replied, "You will." She seemed to look confused. He said, "Well. I need a Queen, don't I? But, let's take it slow." She said, "Ok." He chose Penelo over Ashe. What was Ashe gonna say. "You little. What about us Drake?" He replied, "Ashe, we both know that we can't get married. A king can't marry a Queen that rules another empire." She replied, "We can join our territory together into one empire." He replied, " You deserve someone better."She replied, "You are a good guy." He erplied, "My father_ was_ in a coma. I had the throne. I killed him so I could permanently have it. And I have a curse on me to where I can't die. It is in my system. I passed it off to Penelo when we had sex. Me, her, and our future children can live for as long as the universe exists." She asked, "Have you told her this?" He replied, "Yes. She seemed happy that she wouldn't die. Or that any descendants after me would live forever. I will see my great great great great great great great great grandchildren." She stomped off. After two more days, Drake hears that Vaan and Ashe are dating. He thinks to himself, "At least she found someone better than him." With all the rebuilding happening at Rabanstre, it should be finsihed in about two months. Then Ashe would be Queen with Vaan as her king.


	5. Elerassa

Chapter 5

It had been a month since Drake chose Penelo over Ashe and killed his father. Glaondra was getting over populated. He couldn't expand Glaondra's borders anyfurther without tunning into someone else's borders. There was land free south of where Dalmasca would be. He went to his best friend, Logan. "We are getting over populated. There is a lot of land free of Dalmasca. I am going to give you a charter for you to take 3,500 people down there to create an empire that will still be under my rule. I want you to make sure that you go 50 miles south of Dalmasca's border, that they Queen Ashe can expand it to where your borders touch. You will call this place Elerassa. You will basically be a governor. Claim all the land you want." Logan replied, "Ok. When do you want me to leave." Drake said, "Here is the map. 10 miles south of the northern border is an anbandoned city. It is 2 square miles bigger than Rabanstre was. I have found the people. They should be packing, or be done packing. You will leave at midnight. That way, you get there right at dawn." Logan replied, "Ok. I'll go get packed." Logan left to go get packed. Drake went to lie in bed. He woke up to see that the airships he was sending were off. After that, he went back to bed for the night. He woke up and got a hold of Logan to see how things were going in Elerassa's capital, Mirith. Things were going great. People were settling in to their home and their jobs. Drake thought, "This could be the best decision I've made yet. No, choosing Penelo over Ashe was. This was in second place." He then went to board an air ship to Archades to visit everyone. He would be there for as long as the huge vote went on. A vote on war against Archades's new enemy, Ederratrem.


	6. The Rise of Glaondra Part 1

Chapter 6

Drake arrived in Archadia at night. He didn't want to see Penelo right now. He had to not be seen. He had to stay secret until the big vote tomorrow. He went and stayed the night at Larsa's. He showed him somewhere that led right to where the vote would be held. He woke him up about two hours before the vote. He got showered and into clean clothes. He got to the vote on time. Larsa started," Archadia has a new enemy. They call their empire Ederratrem. They have declared war on us. The empire is south of where Drake had Elerassa set up for a place to send people when a city gets overpopulated." Drake replied, "Elerassa has a massive army. Ederratrem can overpower the army by at least twenty. I have already volunteered to aid Archadia in this war." Then the screen started to flicker. The emperor of Ederratrem showed up on screen. He said, "I will take over Ivalice. If you take all of the armies, including the airship fleets, times them by ten, I overpower them by twenty." Drake said, "Archadia, Rozzaria, back out of the war. This is now my war. This war already has a name." Larsa asked, "What?" Drake replied, "The Rise of Glaondra." Ederratrem's emperor said, "Ha. more like The Fall of Glaondra." Drake talked through his walkie, "Prepare the Glaondran and Elerassan fleets and armies. We are going to war." Larsa said, "Are you sure? If you die in battle, you have no heir to take your throne." Drake replied," Larsa ,if I die in battle, my empire goes to you." And with that, Drake walked out. He was walking to the Areodrome when he ran into Penelo. She said, "Hi, honey." He said, "Can't talk right now. I have a war to fight." She replied, "I thought it was Archadia being threatened." He replied, "It is my war now. I could die in battle. Larsa gets my empire if I do. Seeing how I have no heir." He walked away. He boarded his faithful air ship and went to the bridge. He commanded, "Take us to Ederrtrem's capital. We are going to end this war before it gets out of hand. Tell Logan to get his fleet ready for battle. Is our fleet already heading there?" His commanding officer said, "Yes, Sir." Drake said, "Let's go end this war." What Drake doesn't know is that Archadia and Rozzaria would still gelp him out.

* * *

It just got real. This is Part 1 of the Finale. Part 2 should be up at some point.


	7. The Rise of Glaondra Part 2

Chapter 7

Drake and his fleet were travelling to Ederratrem's capital, Elira. This was going to be a fight to the death. Drake knew that he was going to die. He just did not want to think about it. He thought that Archadia and Rozzaria would not help him. He would also get help from some old friends. They got to Elira. Ederrtrem's fleet was waiting. He saw another Bahamut. What is it with enemies and the Bahamut. Drake said, "Wait for them to fire first." Ederratrem's emperor, Sybil fired first." The shot completely destroyed the cargo bay. Drake's commanding officer asked, "Now de we fire?" Drake replied, "No. I am going to use an age old tactic. It has been used millions of times, but it has only worked once." The commanding officer asked, "Then why use it?" Drake replied, "I have a really good feeling." After three hours of Glaondra's fleet being fired on, Sybil contacted Drake. He asked, "So you are using an age old tactic that has only worked once out of all the other millions of times it has been used." Drake replied, "I feel lucky." Just then Archadia and Rozzaria showed up and prepared their guns. Drake said, "Don't fire. I'm using an age old tactic the only worked the first time it was ever used." Penelo said, That is suicide. we are coming in with the Strahl." He went back to Sybil. He said, "Sybil fire on my engine room. I dare you." Sybil did. Drake's commanding officer said, "Sir, there is no way to survive. If he shoots the engines-" Drake cut him off by saying, "Put the sheilds up around them. The prepare the self destruct for when we have hard impact. And by hard impact, I mean crashing into a ship." They did as told. "Alright, Sir, it is ready get to an escape fighter." Drake replied," No. Then they will know what we are up to. The captain alway goes down with the ship." He contacts everyone. "It is my fault that Dalmasca fell. I could have prevented by killing my father before he even built _Bahamut II_. Queen Ashe, I am sorry. I am about to run my ship, the _Nirith,_ into this Bahamut. Penelo, just know that though I will be dead, I will still be with you. Larsa, get ready to expand your borders and have Glaondra. It has been an honor serving with you all. This is not farewell. It is merely me saying, 'I will see you again in some form or fashion. Whether it be as a ghost, or me just looking down at you from up above.' I will see you all soon. Get ready to ram _Bahamut III_." The started heading towards it. There was no way that Drake would survive the huge explosion about to come. There were 10 seconds from impact. Drake decided to say his final words. "Although I will die. My legacy will live on with my future son." "3, 2, Brace for impact. 1" The explosion was so bright that it could have blinded at least 50 people aboard each dropped to her knees and started crying. Then she remebered his last few words. "My legacy will live on the my future son." Was she pregant? She went to a room on the Stahl and took a pregnancy test. She looked at the results.

* * *

Ha. I am evil. Best cliffhanger I have written yet. Is Penelo pregnant? Is Drake really dead? He had to have had a plan. Found out next chapter. Please write reviews guys. Tell me what should happen. Tell me if I should bring Drake back or not. You have to provide me with how he survived.


	8. The Rise of Glaondra Part 3

Penelo looked at the pregnancy test. She was shocked. She walked out into the Stahl and said, "How did he know? I hadn't even taken a pregnancy test yet." There was a weak signal coming from the remains of the _Nirith_. Vaan said, "Hello? Is anyone there?" There was a voice. "Yes." They were all shocked to hear Drake's voice. Penelo asked, "How did you know?" He replied, "Mood swing. Eating differnently. Wasn't that hard. Can I get a pick-up please?" They went down and picked him up. The entire Ederratrem fleet had fallen onto Elira. Drake was responsible for the deaths of millions. He said, "I am a murderer. I just caused millions of deaths. Oh well." They all head back to Archadia. That was when Drake proposed to Penelo. She said, "I have been waiting for that question for a long time. Yes." She went off to pack to move to Agraywen. He stopped her. "I have just received bad news. I have been found guilty of the murder of millions and my throne has been taken. They said that I get to issue three more commands. I already know my first one." Larsa asked, "What?" Drake replied, "I get all money from my empire's vault to myself. Next, The fleet becomes part of Archadia's fleet." And lastly, Larsa, I give you the empire of Glaondra." Larsa said, "That way, I can give it right back." Drake replied, "That is your choice. Wait forget that last command. The last command I give is the destruction of Agraywen." They asked, "What? Destroy your empire when you can give it to Larsa. Then he can give it right back." Drake replied, "Fine. Larsa Ferrinas Solidor, I give Glaondra to you." Larsa replied, "Thank you, but I cannot stretch my borders that far. So, I give it yo you." Drake was emperor once again. He said, "Queen Ashe. I have a present for you. Two years ago, Rabanstre was destroyed by my father. I could have prevented that. I have had my empire rebuild Rabanstre. You are Queen once again." Then someone they all thought they would never see again stepped of an airship from Rozzaria. Drake Leradine I. Drake ll said, "I murdered you." His father replied, "That was a dummy. You are no longer Glaondra's emperor. Those last three commands were nothing. I have brought your stuff." Drake ll said, "You are emperor. Until I murder you again." He grabbed his sword and thrusted it at his father's head. His father dodged it and disarmed him. "Don't even try, son. Oh wait, I haven't even told you the best part. I disown you. You can never take the throne." Drake ll replied, "Not unless I take it by force." His father replied, "Become a dictator. You are becoming more like me." He replied, "I will never be anything like you." His dad said, "Think. You just caused tens times more deaths than I ever did. You are not like me. You are better than me." Drake ll walked to Balthier, grabbed his gun, and turned to his father. He said, "You are right, father. I am better than you. That is why I must be emperor. Even if I have to be like you did to gain control. Goodbye father." He killed his father. His father's guards ran at him. He shot them dead as well. He contacted his people. "From this day forth, I am your emerpor. I cannot be killed. That is how I survived the explosion. Neither can I fiance. She gained the power once we had sex. Our future son cannot die either. This is the Rise of Glaondra."


End file.
